


Meet the family (Wilson Edition)

by inky_dreams



Series: What is family? [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: F/M, Female Jason Todd, Gen, Good Parent Slade Wilson, Good Slade Wilson, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_dreams/pseuds/inky_dreams
Summary: Rose (sort of) decides to make her relationship ‘public’This is how to introduce your boyfriend to the rest of your family, Wilson edition.
Relationships: Eddie Bloomberg & Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Eddie Bloomberg/Rose Wilson, Jason Todd & Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Joseph Wilson & Rose Wilson & Slade Wilson
Series: What is family? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Meet the family (Wilson Edition)

“Where are you going so dressed up?” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about” says Rose, lying through her teeth.

Slade raises an eyebrow.

“Probably her boyfriend,” signs Joey.

“Shut it Joey!” retorts Rose “It’s none of your business”. Ignoring them, she pulls out her phone texting Eddie, _‘let’s meet by the park instead.’_

Medea decides to fuel the flames, “It’s definitely her boyfriend, why else would she be so defensive?”

“Not you too, Medea.”

Medea shrugs in response.

“Somehow, I feel like your siblings are telling the truth. So will we meet this elusive boyfriend anytime soon?”

“Maybe.”

“Not a definite answer. Try again.” signs Joey.

“Joey!”

Medea giggles, watching the drama unfold from the sidelines. 

“Fine, what about in two weeks? He’s leaving town soon. But he’ll be back by then.”

“Sounds like a plan,” says Slade.

Just then, Medea adds “Ohh you know what would be cool. We should go paint-balling. It’s better than sitting around watching Dad grill him all day.” 

“That does sound like a fun idea, pops?”

“Why not?”

Rose is exasperated, her siblings are not helping the situation.

She glares at them before giving in “Fine. I’ll let him know that we are going paint-balling that day.”

“HA! She admitted it!” 

“I knew it!”

“DAD!” 

Slade is many things, but he will not be accused of picking favourites. Instead, he choses the safest option. He ignores the chaos unfolding and goes back to polishing his sword.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

_Knock knock_

_Rose had been exaggerating right? There’s no way he couldn't handle a few rounds of paintball. It should be pretty tame compared to the missions they’d been on._

Though Eddie was still slightly worried. _It wasn’t every day that you met Deathstroke..._

Lost in his musings, Eddie misses the door swinging open.

“Who are you?”

_Gulp.That’s Deathstroke._

_At the door. In casual clothing._

Deathstroke glares at him “Are you deaf, boy?”

Just then he is saved from answering. 

“Dad, who’s at the door?” Medea peeks behind Deathstroke to see Eddie. 

“Eddie, come on in! We’ve been waiting for you. I’ll go get Rose” with that Medea bounces back out of sight. 

_No wait!… Don’t leave me alone here..._

“Do you want anything to drink?” 

“Err… no thanks” Eddie is sweating bullets “sir”. _Best to be polite, right?_

“So, you’re the one that’s dating my daughter?”

“Yes.”

“How did you meet Medea anyways?”

“Oh we met while we were undercover.”

“Oh?" Deathstroke raises his eyebrow at his answer "I thought you were dating Rose?”

_Crap, crap. He was so screwed. He hadn’t noticed that Deathstroke referred to his girlfriend as Medea._

“No, I am. Sorry, I thought you were asking about Rose. I met Rose while she was undercover. Medea is an old friend, we used to be penpals. In fact, Rose was the one that made sure we met again.” Eddie is quick to backtrack, fumbling his way through the explanation.

He’s so nervous, he misses the smug look Slade shares with Joey.

“Hmmm…”

_This was it. His cause of death: meeting his girlfriend’s father_

“What are your intentions with my daughter?”

_Today just might be his last day living._

By the time Rose comes out, Eddie’s already been grilled by Deathstroke for every possible scrap of information. He’s never been so grateful to see his girlfriend again. If he gets through today alive, he’s never going to complain about the chaos Ravager and Nyx get up to.

The car ride goes better than he expects. Deathstroke is the one to drive with Joey beside him. Leaving the three of them relegated to the back seat. Rose and Medea fill the car with chatter and draw everyone into an easy-going conversation where they can all contribute.

It’s when there is a lull in the conversation that Eddie notices they are driving farther away from the city. 

“Errr… out of curiosity, what venue are we heading to?”

“Oh, we play paintball differently” says Deathstroke “We play in the forest a few miles North. It is secluded enough that we can play without holding back.”

There’s a glint in Deathstroke’s eye mirrored by everyone else. Except for him.

_Oh my god._

_I’m literally going to die in an abandoned forest._

_Nobody is ever going to hear from me again._

“Dad, you make it sound so ominous.” says Rose, “Eddie, it’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“Yeah,” Medea adds, “another reason that we play in the forest is because apparently we are too ‘aggressive’ at the venues."

Rose says “I think we’ve been banned from three places?” 

“No, I think it’s actually five.” Joey pipes in.

_Oh?_ Joey has turned his sub vocal mic on. 

Joey catches his stare “Oh I’ve turned it on, so it’s easier for us to talk while pop is driving and for the game.”

_Makes sense._

When the bag is unzipped, Eddie looks like he might faint or have a heart attack. Behind him, Medea and Joey share an amused glance.

“Medea...is that an assault rifle… for paintball?”

“Of course not Eddie. Do you think I’m a savage? It’s a PFG” she replies with a scoff.

“I’m going to pretend that I understood that, it sounded like you put a bunch of letters together and called it a day.”

Joey adds, “Don’t worry, they aren’t lethal. They’ve all been modified for paintball. Since it’s your first time, would you like the first pick?”

 _Personally, they all looked the same._ He went over and grabbed the first one that he touched.

_He could always just ask Medea about them, right? In their friend group, she was the expert on guns. Just like Rose was the one to turn to about swords._

“So how are we playing? In teams?” asks Eddie.

Medea responds, “Hmm… we usually rotate and play in duos; but since there are five of us today, we can probably draw straws or something.”

“What’s with the debate over there?” Eddie points at the two across from them.

“Oh, that’s normal. Everyone always wants to pair up with dad. It practically guarantees a win.” 

Rose and Joey are still locked in a heated debate when they approach.

“It’s my turn!”

“No, you already had him the last time we played.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Guys, guys let’s just get Dad to pick a name out of a hat or something” Medea is the one to interject “And technically, it’s _my_ turn”.

_Oh boy._

Glancing back, he notices that Deathstroke looks exasperated. He wonders how often these arguments occur.

_Knowing Rose and Medea, probably often._

Eventually they settle on using Medea’s original idea. The four of them drew straws and whoever had the short one would pair up with Deathstroke. Then the three who didn’t win would just group together. This way they ‘evened out’ the sides.

And guess who the ‘lucky’ winner is? Him.

To his horror, he had won the draw. 

The round is brutal. He had known how well Rose and Medea fought, but having them team up against him had been terrifying. The worst part was they convinced Joey to join in. Now here he was being hunted down by the trio. Until today, he doesn’t think that he’s ever had to run so fast for his life. 

As his luck runs out, he is finally eliminated. What he hadn’t expected was how quickly the others were eliminated. The moment he had been shot, a flurry of shots instantly rained down on them. In a matter of minutes, the other three are all eliminated. Leaving his team the winner. Which meant that Deathstroke had been following them the whole time and he had no idea. 

He shudders at the thought that if they were real bullets, he would have been killed without realizing the danger he was in. His amount of ~~fear~~ respect for the man rises enormously. 

The next round, teams are switched around again. This time the teams are Deathstroke and Joey versus Rose, Medea, and Eddie. Normally he’d jump at the chance to work with them, but after the previous round he feels terrified at being on the opposite side.

The strategy is similar, to take out Deathstroke’s partner first. The girls share a troubling look. Hopefully it doesn’t involve him.

He gets chosen to be bait. 

“Are you sure this will work?” asks Eddie, looking to Rose.

“Definitely, now hush. Joey’s on his way,” 

Joey narrows his eyes when he spots Eddie, sensing the blatantly laid out trap. However it’s too late to retreat as Rose and Medea appear from opposing sides to take him out. Slade then appears from the shadow to eliminate Rose. Now there were three of them in a standoff. 

Medea and him share a glance, they won’t be able to outshoot him. Without breaking eye contact with Deathstroke, she makes the first move. After tossing any empty pod at Deathstroke’s face, she flees in the opposite direction. In response, a shark-like grin appears on Deathstroke's face. He watches as Deathstroke catches it midair and chases after her, without even sparing Eddie a glance. He should feel insulted, rather than relieved. But the previous round has already cemented his fear of the man. 

Sadly Medea is quickly eliminated too. Now he was the only one left. He’s dodging the constant pursuit of bullets. He makes it to where Rose and Medea are sitting. Panting, they direct him to hide in a nearby tree. Just on time too, as Deathstroke appears within seconds.

“Which way did he go?”

“No idea.”

“You are both terrible liars.”

“Fine” huffs Rose.

She says “He went that way” with that the duo pointing in opposing directions.

Then Medea says “Wait, it was actually that way” Again the duo point in different directions, but they still oppose each other.

_Haha that was adorable. He rarely got to see Rose acting like that._

Unfortunately, this is where his luck ends. The branch he is on snaps and he comes tumbling down onto the ground. 

“Heh” he looks up in time to see Deathstroke squeeze the trigger.

_Click_

_._

_._

_Click_

_It was empty._

“Hurry Eddie!”

“Shoot” urges the duo from the sidelines

Fumbling he aims with his own paintball gun. He watches in frozen horror as it hits Deathstroke.

_Oh my god._

_I just shot at Deathstroke._

_Am I going to die now?_

Deathstroke looks surprised. “Good job, kid.”

_Oh okay. Does that mean he wasn’t going to be murdered today?_

_That’s good, right?_

They end up playing a few more rounds before they return to the car. ~~Deathstroke~~ (Call me Slade, kid.) Slade is a powerhouse of his own. His kids often have to team up or set elaborate plans just to take him out. Though he doesn’t get paired again with Slade, he notices a peculiar pattern. If Medea is on the opposing team, Slade will instantly make her his first target unless he comes across easier pickings.

Joey notices his curiosity and laughs when Eddie asks.

“Oh, that’s because Medea is the best cook out of all of us.”

His confusion must be evident, as it prompts Joey into another round of laughs. 

Chuckling Joey adds “And I’m sure you’ve seen Rose’s attempts at cooking.”

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it” He shudders at the thought. Simply put, Rose isn’t that great of a cook. She knows it, so does everyone else. There’s a reason they visited Medea a lot during her university years and still do. Her food was and still is to die for. That and he enjoys catching up with his friend.

“To make the games more interesting, we made it so that the one that wins the most rounds gets to choose what dinner is for the night.”

_Oh._

_Ohhhh_

“I see that you’ve caught on.”

“But couldn’t you just ask her to cook?”

“We could, but where’s the fun in that?” says Joey as he shrugs.

* * *

Of course, he’d known that the two were dating. What kind of father would he be if he didn’t keep tabs on his children?

_S_ _hut it Wintergreen, I’m not an overprotective dad._

It also helped that Joey and Medea like to constantly drop hints within his hearing.   
  


But he found it amusing to scare the kid when he had answered the door. 

_Too bad Wintergreen wasn’t able to come along. He’s sure that Billy would have had just as much fun as he did grilling the boy._

The kid did pretty well answering his questions. He had to give him credit, when he asked what the kid’s intention was with Rose. The answer was respectful and well worded, if he ignored the stuttering. 

~~The kid~~ Eddie also knew how to aim, which was a plus. He didn’t think he could handle someone who couldn’t handle a firearm at all.

Slade noticed that the rest of his children seemed to get along fine with Eddie. Medea had mentioned that Eddie was her childhood friend and vouched for his character. So had Joey. He trusted their judgement. Plus Rose was a smart girl, she knew what she was doing.

And well if he broke Rose’s heart, he was more than sure that Rose could handle the boy. After all he did train his kids well. In the event that he had to hunt him down for hurting Rose, Slade was confident that he would have to beat out the rest of his kids first.


End file.
